Happy anniversary
by jessica17
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating for a year. But on one special day Troy ignores Gabriella and she's broken because of it. She's trying to find out why and what is that that he is hiding from her. Is Troy's secret something that will make it happy or something that will break her heart? One-shot.


**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating for a year now. But on one special day Troy totally ignores Gabriella, and she's broken because of it. She's trying to find out why and what is that that he is hiding from her. Is Troy's secret something that will make it happy or something that will break her heart? One-shot.**

 **Gabriella's alarm went on. She turned it off, got out off bed and stretched. She looked at the picture on little table next to her bed, and smiled. It was Troy and hers picture from summer. They were sitting on the pool and his hands were wrapped around her into most beautiful hug. They she looked at the calendar and her eyes widened. Today's date was circled and it said** _ **Anniversary.**_ **It was her and Troy's first anniversary. It's been a year since they started dating. A week ago she bought a present for him with Taylor and Sharpay's help. She couldn't wait to see him so she went to the bathroom and showered. Then she took blue dress and white sandals. She put a little make up on and brushed her hair. She took her bag and went to the kitchen. She took toast from the table and opened the door, but her mother stopped her.**

" **Gabriella, where are you going? You didn't even breakfast." her mother asked.**

" **I'm in hurry. I took a toast. By!" Gabriella answered before running of.**

 **Twenty minutes later she was in front of East High school. In hallway she saw Taylor and Chad.**

" **Hey guys! What's up?" she asked.**

" **Hey Gabs. Nothing, we're just talking" Chad answered.**

" **Did you guys saw Troy?" she asked.**

 **They shook their heads. "No, but he's probably at the homeroom. Let's go" said Taylor.**

 **In the homeroom they found Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi, but Troy was nowhere to be seen. Gabriella looked around, but she couldn't see him. And then she saw him. He got in the classroom with a smile on his face. She smiled, but soon that smile faded away when Troy just passes her. It was unusual because Troy would always hug her and kiss her. But today something seemed wrong.**

" **Hi Troy! Where have you been? We're here, and Gabriella is here too." Chad said showing at Gabriella. "**

 **I know. I can see her" he answered coldly. Gabriella felt her eyes started watering.**

" **I have to go write something I forgot" she said before turning around. Her perfect day became total disaster.**

 **Two minutes later Mrs. Darbus walked in and started teaching, but Gabriella didn't pay attention. She was looking at Troy all time. Her heart broke and she wanted to scream. The other classes weren't any better. No matter how much she tried to concentrate she just couldn't. To her school was one of most important things, but without Troy it didn't seem important.**

 **When the ball rang for the lunch she was a little happier because she didn't had to pretend that she's paying attention at what teacher were saying. She sat with Taylor and Sahrpay. Sharpay usually sat with drama club, but now she wanted to comfort her friend.**

" **I can't belive what's going on with Troy. I mean he started ignoring you all of a sudden, and today of all days. I mean… aaaaaah!" Sharpay screamed when Taylor stomp on her foot under a table. Everybody in cafeteria looked at her.**

" **What are you staring at? Fuck off!" she screamed at them.**

 **Taylor send her a message. '** _ **Sharpay**_ _ **shut up! Can't you see that she's becoming more depressed. Learn to shut your mouth'**_ **the message said. Sharpay tried to take Gabriella's thoughts of Troy, so she started talking about some movie that was in cinema.**

 **Soon bell rang. Gabriella now had a PE with Jason and Ryan, Taylor had biology and Sharpay had mats. Gabriella knew that Troy now had English.**

 **After the class Gabriella changed and got out of school. She just wanted to go home and cry her eyes out. In front of school she saw Ryan.**

" **Hey Gabi. You're going home?" he asked.**

" **Yeah" she nodded her head.**

" **You need ride?" he asked.**

 **Gabriella shook her head. "No thanks. I'll take a walk."**

 **Twenty minutes later Gabriella was sitting at her bedroom. She just said hello to her mother and went to her room. She turned on TV and took a bowl of ice cream. She sat like that for hours. At eight o'clock somebody knocked on her door.**

" **Don't come in" she answered thinking it was her mother. But it was Taylor. Taylor didn't paid attention at what Gabriella said and opened the door anyway.**

" **Really Gabriella?! You're going to kill the sadness like this? Crying and eating?!" Taylor asked angry.**

 **Gabriella thought about it and answered. "Yeah, exactly like this."**

 **Taylor shook her head and took the ice cream out of her friend's hands. Than she turned off TV and took Gabriella's hand, leading her out of the house.**

" **Come on. Let's go" she said.**

" **Where? Where are we going Taylor? Taylor what's going on?" Gabriella asked. But Taylor didn't want to answer to the confuse brunette.**

 **In front of the house Chad was sitting in his car.**

" **Finally! I thought you're never going to go out!" he exclaimed when he saw them.**

" **Guys where are we going?" Gabriella asked again.**

" **We're going to show you something you're going to like." Chad answered.**

 **They droved before stopping in front of some house.**

" **Guys stop scaring me! What's going on?" Gabriella asked a little bit afraid.**

" **Don't worry. We won't kill you or something. Here, hold this." Taylor put Gabriella's bag into her hands. They dragged her into the backyard.**

" **Stay here" they said together and hen left her alone. Just when Gabriella was about to leave, she heard a voice.**

" **Right here, right now I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything. Right here right now I promise you somehow that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be cause now there's just you and me."**

 **She was turning in dark trying to find him, but she couldn't. And then she felt two strong hands wrapped around her waist, and a kiss on her cheek. She turned around and in front of her was standing her beloved boyfriend. He smiled at her and her heart started racing.**

" **Troy. I can't belive this. But how? You ignored me all day." She said. "I know, and I'm very sorry because of that. I'll explain everything but first…" he showed at his tree house. Gabriella climbed and he was behind her. He covered her eyes and guided her toward. When he removed his hands Gabriella wanted to cry. They were standing in the tree house. On the floor there was a blanket and a food with two little candles. It was so beautiful and so romantic.**

" **Happy anniversary Gabby." Troy whispered to her.**

" **It's so beautiful. I can't belive this. They sat and eat. After they finished Gabriella wanted to know why Troy acted the way he did.**

" **Well you see, I've been thinking what to do for a days. I talked to Taylor and Kelsi. They helped me to do this." he said.**

" **Wait, Taylor knew about this? I'm going to kill her!" she said.**

" **Calm down. I asked not to tell you."**

" **Okay, but that still doesn't explain why did you behave like that." "Yeah. Well, I planned everything but it had to be surprise. I was afraid that it's going to slip and that I'll ruin everything. So I couldn't talk to you. Trust me, to me it was ten time worse. I even almost got killed." Troy explained.**

" **I can't belive it." she said hitting him playfully. And then she stopped. "Wait, why did you almost got killed?"**

" **After school, while I was taking care of this place, Chad came and demanded to tell him why I've been acting like a jerk to you. He wanted to kick my ass. But when I explained everything he calmed down and told me to tell him next time. Then he and Taylor decided to help me. We knew you won't want to talk with me until I explain everything and I didn't want to ruin the surprise." he told her. Gabriella looked at him like he grew three heads.**

" **Really? I don't belive that Chad would do something like that because of me."**

 **Troy nodded his head. "Yes. When he meet you he started liking you. To him you're like a little sister he never had."**

 **Gabriella then remembered something. She got up and went outside. She took her bag and got back inside. She gave a bag to Troy. He looked at her with confusion all over his face. She nodded her head like telling him to open. Troy opened a bag and took out the basketball that was in it. He saw a black letters and read them. "** _ **Dear Troy, happy anniversary. This year that we spent together was definitely the most beautiful year of my life. I'm the happiest girl on the world, because I have you. I love you, Gabby."**_ **Troy** __ **read couple more times.** __ **Then he put he ball down and came close to** __ **Gabriella.**

" **Do you like it?" she asked.**

 **He didn't response. Instead he leaned down and kissed her. A kiss was gentle and it showed the love they felt toward each other.**

" **I'll take that as a yes." she said after they pulled off.**

" **I don't like. I love it. And I love you too." he said with a smile.**

 **The two hugged each other and lay down on a blanket. In the middle of a night Troy woke up. Carefully, to not wake Gabriella up, he took another blanket and covered them. Then he fall asleep with the girl he loved in his** arms.

 **THE END!**


End file.
